<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making a splash by raspberryoats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267611">making a splash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryoats/pseuds/raspberryoats'>raspberryoats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bukkake, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Top Harry, idk how to properly tag it but !! just as a heads up :D, other men involved, this is just filth im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryoats/pseuds/raspberryoats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want this?” Harry muses, fisting his cock as he drags his hand lazily up his thick length. Louis eyes the motion and nods his head absentmindedly. “You want to show everyone at this beach how much of a slut you are for Daddy’s cock?”</p><p>“M‘your slut,” Louis immediately replies, inching closer, inching closer with his eyes glued on Harry’s glistening cock, precome shining under the sun as it dribbles out his slit.</p><p>Harry grins widely and stops the movement of his hand to grip himself at the base again, pushing Louis’ head down. “Show everyone how much of a slut you are.”</p><p>or inspired by louis looking like haydée politoff, harry fucks louis on a gay nude beach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making a splash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>deeply inspired by pics going around on twitter of louis looking like haydée politoff and blff prompt 167: Harry and Louis have a exhibition kink so they decide to go to the gay nude beach but get over excited and attract a crowd. They both finish with happy endings. And Harry let’s the strangers gathered around them finish on Lou.</p><p>this is my first smut fic and also unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nervous?”</p><p>Louis turns his head away from the scenery whipping by as they drive to look at Harry, a concerned crease between his eyebrows and a slight frown. Harry only looks at him for a second longer before his gaze returns back to the road, one hand on the steering wheel.</p><p>“A little,” Louis mumbles, bringing his knees together and hunching his shoulders as he shoves his hands together in his lap as if that would squash the nerves in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Harry coos and reaches a hand over to squeeze his thigh, his thumb drawing reassuring circles over his white trousers. “We don’t have to go,” Harry says, peeking over at Louis and offering a small smile. “I can turn around and go back home.”</p><p>The thought of going back home sends a loop through Louis’ already anxious stomach. He knows how much Harry wants to go to the nude beach, evident from how he couldn’t stop talking about it. Even this morning when he fucked Louis with just his fingers, he kept whispering how he couldn’t wait to see Louis make a mess on the beach in front of people to see. The plug shifts inside him when Louis squirms, a reminder of the morning.</p><p>“No,” Louis shakes his head, placing his hand over Harry’s to play with the rings there. “Just a little nervous.”</p><p>Harry strokes his thigh and hums. “We don’t have to take our clothes off,” Harry says. “We can just play in the water and sand like any other beach day.”</p><p>“Because any other beach day is surrounded by nude people?”</p><p>A soft chuckle falls out of Harry’s mouth as he squeezes his thigh again. “Just saying, baby. Not everyone will be nude either, you know. It’s a nude beach, but they’re not <i>forcing</i> you to be naked,” Harry explains. He takes Louis’ hand and raises it to his mouth, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his palm. “Wouldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>Louis smiles and relaxes into his seat as The Beach Boys blare over the speakers and cool wind breezes through the open window, the smell of the ocean getting stronger as they near the beach. He’s happy that Harry did pick a nude beach where being nude isn’t a rule so if Louis got too nervous, they could easily have a beach day, except with nude people surrounding them.</p><p>They’ve fucked in every place he could imagine: a bathroom stall in a club, an alley behind a restaurant, a window in a hotel. It sends a surge of excitement through Louis of almost getting caught and people seeing him stuffed full of Harry’s cock, getting fucked so hard he’s nothing but a whimpering mess. It’s different now that they’re going to <i>actually</i> do it in public, make that conscious choice of having people see and watch what they do. </p><p>He wants to do it for Harry, though. He wants to be good and please him, do whatever Harry wants in front of all those other people. Louis shifts in his seat as he thinks about when Harry first suggested a nude beach, how he wants to see Louis be a good boy and gag for him while people watch. It gets him hot, the thought of people watching him as Harry shamelessly fucks him under the sun. Getting messy and being jostled around by Harry pounding into him in front of an audience has heat coiling in the pit of his stomach despite his initial nerves.</p><p>He gets broken out of his thoughts when a hand snakes up his thigh to palm his small cock. Louis jolts in his seat from the touch and scowls at Harry, who only laughs with a smug smile. </p><p>“<i>Daddy</i>,” Louis pulls his hand away from his lap even though all he wants is to rut up against it.</p><p>Harry just laughs again, resting his hand dangerously high, his pinky grazing the crease of his thigh. Louis just rests his head on the side, closing his eyes and letting the breeze cool down his heated, flushed face.<br/>
—————————<br/>
Once Harry parks the car, Louis jumps out and stretches his body, his crop top riding high as he raises his arms over his head. The July sun feels amazing on his bare skin, blanketing him in warmth. There are others unloading their cars still clothed, but when Louis glances toward the beach, he can make out the naked bodies scattered throughout.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Louis asks as Harry rummages through the trunk, pulling their bags over his shoulder effortlessly.</p><p>Harry shakes his head and closes the trunk with a smile, walking up to Louis. He brushes his fringe out of his face delicately and smiles down at him, his eyes crinkling at the corner. “Thanks, but I got it, baby. Let’s go find a spot before a good one is taken.”</p><p>He grabs Louis’ hand and they make their way across the parking lot until the cement turns into warm sand. They toe off their shoes so it’s easier to walk, the sand tickling his feet as they scan their eyes through the crowd of people. It’s not too packed, but there’s enough people to spike the nerves in his stomach again. He can make out a fair amount of people who are still in their bathing suits, splashing around in the water or laying on their towels under the heat of the sun, but Louis’ eyes can only seem to focus on everyone who’s completely naked—walking around with confidence without batting an eyelash as their cocks swing between their legs.</p><p>Harry tightens his hold on his hand and Louis doesn't realize he’s stopped walking until Harry’s in front of him with a concerned expression. His sheer button up billows in the breeze, showing the expanse of his long torso littered with tattoos. Harry takes a step toward him and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his hair.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Harry muffles into his hair.</p><p>Louis hides his face in the crook of his shoulder, hands reaching up to play with his soft curls. “Don’t wanna,” he mutters softly. “Wanna be good.”</p><p>Harry pulls away to cup his face and press their lips together, short and sweet, thumbing at his wet bottom lip. “You’re so good for me, princess,” Harry says, leaning down to peck his lips again. “Just say the word and we’ll go home, okay?”</p><p>Louis nods, looking up at him through his eyelashes and goes on his tippy toes to give him another kiss. Harry gives in easily, letting out a contented sigh against his lips and delving his tongue in for a second before pulling back. He grabs Louis’ hand again and gives it a gentle tug, continuing their search for a good spot.</p><p>They find a less crowded spot near the middle of the beach, taking the spot over when a couple leaves. Harry lays out their towels as Louis takes out water bottles and sunblock. The couple a few feet away from them lay on their backs, sleeping contently as the sun warms their skin and Louis quickly gazes over their cocks before he blushes and turns away.</p><p>He sees Harry watching him fondly and Louis can’t help but crawl into his lap, curl up there like his own personal safe spot. Harry immediately brings his arms around him and kisses his forehead, rubbing up and down his back.</p><p>“Okay, baby?” Harry asks. Louis nods his head, playing with the buttons on Harry’s shirt. “Can we take your top and trousers off? We need to put on sunblock before the sun cooks us.”</p><p>Louis lets out a breathy laugh and straightens up, kneeling in front of Harry between his spread thighs. Harry gives him a once over, eyes trailing down his body and lingering on the exposed skin of his stomach before he grabs the hem of his crop top. Louis instinctively raises his arms and Harry coos at him, whispers <i>good boy</i> under his breath and brings the top over his head to reveal his yellow bikini top. Louis preens at the praise, steadying his hands on Harry’s broad shoulders, pushing his shirt off his shoulder and leaning forward to press a kiss there.</p><p>Harry slides his hands down his warm skin until he pops the button on his trousers and undoes the zipper, fingers ghosting over his cock in his bikini bottom. Louis bites down a whine, rocking his hips forward into the air.</p><p>“Stand up, baby,” Harry says, giving his arse a pat. Louis stands up on shaky legs and Harry slowly drags his trousers down to his ankles until Louis can step out of them. Harry neatly folds them his clothes into a pile on the side and turns back until his face is inches away from his cock, so close that Louis can feel his hot breath fanning over him.</p><p>Louis gnaws on his bottom lip and tries to grind his hips, but Harry holds him back firmly with hands on either side of his hips. “Daddy, please,” Louis murmurs as he looks down at Harry.</p><p>Harry just smiles, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. “So pretty for me,” he says, eyes on his cock tucked in his bikini bottom. He leans forward to press a kiss on his hardening prick, moaning slightly before leaning back to grin up at Louis.</p><p>His eyes flutter close, hips leaning forward to chase Harry’s plush, wet lips. Louis sighs in content when his lips find his cock again, barely ghosting over him with a soft growl. Harry’s hands slide from his thighs over his arse, palming him firmly. His fingertips dig in between his cheeks and nudges the plug nestled inside him, causing Louis squeal out a shocked gasp. </p><p>Suddenly, he remembers that they’re in public and he quickly glances around. Nobody seems to be paying them too much attention aside from a few fleeting looks of curiosity. Louis flushes when he meets those eyes, but he curls his hand in Harry’s hair tighter anyway as if he wants them to keep their eyes glued to what he and Harry are doing.</p><p>His head’s gone fuzzy, slipping into that wonderful headspace that he loves so much. He’s already getting hard from Harry’s touch and attention alone and all Louis wants to do is dive more into it, swim under his praise. He takes in shallow breaths as his hand tightens in Harry’s curls, wanting to push his face into his cock, but he wants to be good. He stays still as a rock, toes curling into the towel as he waits patiently for what’s next. Harry smiles up at him knowingly, his eyes gleaming with silent approval and Louis falls under that headspace a little more.</p><p>“Sit down, love. Need to put sunblock on you,” Harry says, spreading his legs wider. Louis goes back down on his knees, his hands tightening on the towel when the plug shifts inside him, and Harry grabs the sunblock, squeezing some into his palm and begins to massage it into his skin.</p><p>He takes his time, rubbing the lotion into his skin with an intent look in his eyes like he doesn’t want to miss a single spot. Harry glances over at Louis every now and then, the corners of his lips quirking up and Louis swears Harry slows down his movements every time their eyes meet. Louis sits back on his bum with his legs stretched out before him when Harry gets to his legs. He rubs the lotion vigorously when he gets to his thighs, spreading it all the way to the crease of his thighs and a smug grin spreading across his face every time he feels Louis’ hips jump.</p><p>His cock is almost half hard now and Louis begins to feel sweat bead at his hairline. Biting his bottom lip between his teeth, he points his right foot and drags it until it brushes against Harry’s cock in his orange swim shorts. Louis delights in the way Harry’s hands stutter on his skin, hips jerking forward at the unexpected touch.</p><p>“That was naughty, kitten,” Harry warns with a deep voice, hands on either side of his open thighs. Louis bites down a smile, leaning back on both of his hands as his foot trails up again, nudging his cock for a second before Harry’s hand flies to his ankle and rips it away. He presses a kiss to his ankle, but eyes Louis with a stern look that says <i>behave</i>. Louis feels heat bubble in his stomach, his little cock jumping under Harry’s intense gaze.</p><p>“Just having some fun,” Louis pouts, sitting up straight and dusting the sand off his hands.</p><p>He pouts harder at the memory of the morning. Louis woke up hard, grinding his hips in frantic motions against Harry’s firm thigh. Harry lied there motionless, a lazy morning smile spread across his lips as he watched Louis whine and moan into his skin, desperately chasing his relief until he spilled across their skins. Not feeling Harry’s hands on him only made him more desperate, made him get on his knees between his thighs to practically beg for his cock. Harry made him sit there with his hands behind his back while he jerked himself off, his big hand working over his hard cock until he came over Louis’ face. With his come drying on his face, Harry fucked him into another orgasm with his fingers, stuffing him with a plug and whispering <i>want you open and ready for me when I fuck you on the beach</i>.</p><p>Harry laughs as he throws off his shirt, folding it into their growing pile. “Be good and we’ll have fun. Daddy promises,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hands in his and pulling until he’s in his lap again. With a hand cupping the back of his neck, he pushes down on Louis’ head until their lips surge together. Harry immediately slips his tongue in, wet and warm as it explores his mouth and Louis whines against his lips. His hips rock up, grinding in his lap for a few seconds before Harry pulls away, a string of spit connecting their lips. He looks up at Louis with blown eyes, lips tinged pink. “Be good, baby girl. Want everyone to see how much of a slut you are, begging for Daddy’s cock, hm?”</p><p>Louis curls forward, burying his head in Harry’s neck and moans. He nips at Harry’s skin, his hips chasing relief as they rock in Harry’s lap and starts to feel his fat cock harden underneath him. Just the feel of his cock gets Louis moving faster with desperate motions as he whimpers into Harry’s heated skin. Harry stops him with a firm hand on his hip, the other hand slapping his arse harshly.</p><p>“<i>Ah</i>,” Louis mewls into his neck, but stills the move of his hips.</p><p>Harry caresses his bottom, slightly heated from the slap, and gives his arse a tight squeeze. “Let’s go into the water, princess. You need to cool down.”</p><p>Harry stands up and pulls Louis to his feet, leaning down to give him another kiss. “Don’t you need to put on sunblock too, Daddy?” Louis asks against his lips. “I can help you.”</p><p>“Already did it before we left,” Harry grins.</p><p>Louis pouts at the missed opportunity of touching his skin all over. He feels wronged, like he’s been denied a treat. His fingertips suddenly ache with want, itching to get his hands all over Harry, run them over this tight muscles and smooth skin that’s been kissed by the sun. Louis feels like he’s being punished and all he wants is to be good so he can get his treat, get to touch and feel Harry under his hands.</p><p>Sensing his want, Harry smiles softly and intertwines their hands, leading them toward the water. “C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>The water is freezing cold when Louis dips his toes in, squealing as he runs away from the incoming wave. Other people run freely into the water and Louis watches them with a hint of amazement, wondering what the water will feel like on his completely bare skin. </p><p>They play and splash around in the water, reveling in the perfect cocktail of the cold water and the sun rays on their skin. Harry playfully chases him as Louis zips his way through everyone. He’s looking over his shoulder and squealing when he sees Harry closing in on him when Louis suddenly runs into something hard. He lands on his back with a thump, the sand softening the fall, but the hit was enough to disorient him a little.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Louis rubs his eyes until they focus on clear blue eyes looking down at him with a worried expression. His muscles flex as he leans down to get a closer look at Louis, eyes scanning him for any injuries. Louis focuses his eyes on his, careful to not let it drop to the man’s bare crotch.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Louis says, sitting up straight.</p><p>“Louis!”</p><p>Harry rounds on him in the next second, gathering him in his arms and touching him all over, frantic eyes wandering over him. “Baby, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Louis repeats, letting Harry cup his cheeks as he continues his search for any cuts or bruises.</p><p>When Harry finds nothing, he lets out a sigh of relief and presses their foreheads together, leaning in until their lips meet. Their lips glide over each other for only a second, not even long enough for Louis to slip his tongue inside Harry’s warm and inviting mouth, before Harry breaks them apart.</p><p>Harry glances up at the man Louis ran into and gives him a cordial smile. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>The man waves his hand and shakes his head. “Not a problem. Barely felt the little one,” he smiles, eyes flicking to Louis.</p><p>Harry stiffens beside him, arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder as he gives the man a curt nod and drags them away. A wave of nerves washes through Louis as they walk towards their spot in silence. He feels like he did something wrong and he almost cries at the thought of being bad. He digs his head into Harry’s shoulder, silently asking for attention.</p><p>“I’m not mad, baby,” Harry reassures, his hand squeezing his arm. </p><p>Louis blinks up at him, his hair fluttering as a breeze whips past them. “Really? I’m still good?”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Harry frowns, as if the thought of Louis being bad is so unbelievable. Louis preens, turning his head to kiss Harry’s neck, licking at the sweat there. “Love seeing men want you because you’re only mine. Isn’t that right, princess?”</p><p>Louis whines into his shoulder, his hand curled up against his chest. “Only yours, Daddy.”</p><p>Harry smooths his hair down and kisses the top of his head. “Have you even noticed how many people stared at you today?” Louis pulls back and furrows his eyebrows. He hasn’t noticed anyone looking at them because he’s been too busy playing with Harry or keeping his eyes on everything but the naked people around them. He shakes his head at Harry, who laughs and cups the side of his face, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. “Everyone can’t help but look at how pretty my baby girl is in her yellow bikini. They were practically undressing you with their eyes, wanted to see your beautiful tits, that little cock, and pretty pussy you’ve got hiding underneath.”</p><p>Louis moans at that, his hips jerking into Harry’s thigh. He’s half-hard from his words alone, his tip leaking out precome. The sun suddenly feels a thousand times hotter, burning into his back that he fidgets under its rays.</p><p>“Daddy, please,” Louis whispers, nudging his hips against his thigh again.</p><p>“Not yet,” Harry says, his grin growing wider when he sees Louis pout. “Let’s play a little bit more, okay?”</p><p>As time goes on, Louis gets used to seeing everyone naked. Nobody seems nervous or conscious about it, too busy having their own fun in their naked glory. Whenever he glances at Harry, he suddenly wants to tug his swim shorts down, let everyone see how big his cock is even when soft and have everyone know it belongs to <i>him</i>. Seeing everyone’s dicks only makes Louis more desperate for Harry’s, his mouth watering at having him in his mouth. When they’re playing in the water, Louis can’t help but let his hands wander towards his cock over his swim shorts, feeling it for only a second before Harry tuts at him and pulls his hand away.</p><p>At one point, Harry grabs Louis and hitches his legs around his waist as he carries him deeper into the water until it hits his waist and a wave knocks them down. It’s forceful enough for Louis to lose his grip around Harry, fumbling around in the water for a second until he gets himself right.</p><p>Louis comes up for air, spitting out salty seawater and playfully splashes water on Harry who laughs loudly. “Daddy!” Louis scolds, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. “I’m all wet now.”</p><p>Harry swims until they’re pressed together again and Louis wraps himself around him, legs locked tight around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He brushes Harry’s hair out of his face and kisses his salty lips. Harry’s hands roam all over, traveling from his petite shoulders down to his bum where his fingers ghost between his cheeks to put pressure against the base of the plug and Louis’ hips jump against his lower stomach.</p><p>“Are you wet, baby?” Harry coos, eyes flicking towards his lips before looking back up with a smug smile.</p><p>Louis frowns and pointedly moves his wet fringe off his forehead. “My hair’s gonna dry weird.”</p><p>Harry mirrors his pout, fingers reaching up to play with his fringe. “You’ll look beautiful no matter what.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes but can’t help the smile stretch across his lips. “I’m getting cold,” Louis mutters.</p><p>“Let’s go back and rest,” Harry agrees easily, swimming the both of them back to shore.</p><p>They towel off, drying their bodies and dusting off any sand from uncomfortable places. They sit on their towel and share snacks between them, watching the beautiful, tanned and naked people around them. Eventually, they arrange themselves so Louis lies back against Harry’s chest between his spread thighs while Harry leans back on their bags as they both continue to watch people run around. The sound of the waves starts to sound like a lullaby, Louis’ eyes drifting shut as Harry rubs circles on his belly.</p><p>He’s about to fall asleep when one of Harry’s hands wander up his chest, his fingertips grazing over the skin underneath the hem of his bikini top as his other arm stays slinged around his waist. Louis’ eyes flutter open again, letting out a soft gasp as Harry’s hands make their way underneath his top and ghost over his nipple.</p><p>“<i>Daddy</i>,” Louis whimpers. His hand flies to the arm wrapped around him and squeezes tightly when Harry’s thumb rubs over his nipple until it hardens.</p><p>“So pretty,” Harry mutters, almost to himself. “Been wanting to see your beautiful tits all day, princess. Can Daddy take your top off?”</p><p>Louis’ breath hitches and his hips jump off the towel as he quickly nods his head. He leans up, reaching an arm behind him to tug the knot loose when Harry’s hand stops him, his mouth hot beside his ear.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this, Louis?” Harry whispers, warm breath fanning into his ear.</p><p>His stomach does a loop at Harry taking care of him, so he turns his head to bring their lips together in a quick but firm kiss. “One hundred percent,” Louis whispers against his lips. “Take my top off, Daddy. Wanna be pretty for you.”</p><p>Harry groans and his hands fly to the back of his bikini top, fiercely tugging on the knot until it falls loose and the top slides off Louis’ body. He feels bare now, exposed even though he’s been to the beach topless before. The cool breeze brushes over his nipples and he bites back a moan, reveling in the new sensations against his newly bare skin.</p><p>Louis leans back on Harry again, getting comfortable as Harry wraps his arms around him. His hands slowly travel up his belly until they reach his chest, each hand splaying itself over a pec like he’s grabbing a handful of breasts. Louis lets out a high-pitched whine as he watches Harry’s hands do as they please, rubbing over his chest and squeezing his nipples.</p><p>His hands reach up until they’re beside Louis’ mouth, thumbing across his bottom lip. “Suck, baby. Get Daddy’s fingers nice and wet,” Harry instructs in a low voice.</p><p>Louis moans, sucking Harry’s thumbs as soon as they press inside. It’s a weird angle, but Louis revels in the salty taste of his skin, swirling his tongue around each thumb before letting drool gather in his mouth to get his thumbs dripping with spit. Harry quickly slides his thumb out, drawing a desperate whine from Louis as he tries to chase his fingers back into his mouth. Just as quick, Harry stuffs his pointer fingers in his mouth all the way to the knuckle and Louis moans loudly around his fingers, coating them with spit as he sucks around them.</p><p>“Look at you,” Harry says in awe as Louis begins to bob his head around his fingers. “So desperate for something in your mouth. Daddy’s pretty little whore, hm?”</p><p>Louis mewls around his fingers, getting them as deep as possible until he feels the tips of his fingers brush the back of his throat. His eyes roll to the back of his head, letting spit dribble down his chin and delights in the way he’s starting to get messy. Harry moans behind him, his hips rocking forward and pressing his hard cock against him.</p><p>Satisfied with his work, Harry pulls his fingers out, glistening with his spit, and reaches for his nipples again. Louis gasps when the cool, wet fingers touch his skin and takes in a sharp breath when Harry begins to roll his nubs between them.</p><p>“Feel good, princess?” Harry murmurs, kissing the spot behind his ear and nipping at his earlobe. He draws wet circles around his nipples before pinching them again, moaning in Louis’ ear when Louis grinds his hips back.</p><p>They’ve drawn some attention, people glancing their way with curiosity. It’s not enough for people to actually sit and stare, but Louis still feels a thousand times hotter than he did before. He works his hips back, squirming against Harry to feel his hard length against his back. He feels empty, wants Harry’s fingers in his mouth again even though he doesn’t want Harry to stop playing with his nipples.</p><p>“More,” Louis pleads quietly. “Please, I need—<i>oh</i>!”</p><p>He feels Harry smirk beside him when he trails a hand down his chest to softly cup his bulge, his other hand still working over his nipple. “Patience, love,” Harry says, running the back of his hand gently over his hard prick. “Daddy just wants to play with you.”</p><p>Louis glances down at himself, sees a wet spot where his small cock is leaking steadily. It’s obscenely pushing against his tight bikini bottom, desperate for more attention than what Harry’s giving him. He pushes his hips up, tries to chase his hand and whimpering when Harry tuts. He drags his hand that was playing with his nipple and places it on his hip instead, pushing him down firmly.</p><p>“Look at how wet you are,” Harry mutters, his finger circling the tip of his little cock over the fabric, a wet spot where his cockhead is heavily leaking precome. Louis shudders and pushes against Harry’s firm hand, desperately trying to chase his touch. “What’s got you so wet, baby?”</p><p>“You—<i>ah</i>! Always you, Daddy,” Louis whimpers, his hands squeezing Harry’s forearms.</p><p>He feels Harry smile beside him, his legs on either side of him closing in tighter. “Yeah? You like it when Daddy plays with you with all these people watching you? See how desperate you are and I’ve barely touched you?”</p><p>Louis nods frantically, doesn’t even care how he looks right now as he tips his head back on Harry’s firm shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut. He squirms in Harry’s arm and lets out a high-pitched whimper when his arse rubs back against the hard line of Harry’s cock.</p><p>“Daddy,” Louis mewls, biting his lower lip as he fights to keep his hips still. “Want it.”</p><p>Harry rubs his hip, giving it a tight squeeze before he wraps the arm around his stomach and pulls him tighter against him. His cock jumps when Louis grinds back against it and they both moan loudly.</p><p>“C’mon, then,” Harry pats his thigh and his arms drop to his side, leaning Louis suddenly cold without his warmth around him. “Make me feel good.”</p><p>It takes a second for Louis’ mind to catch up, slipping into that fuzzy headspace as he turns around and gets on his hands and knees between Harry’s spread legs. Harry leans back against their stacked bags and watches him with blown eyes, his lower lip tightly bitten between his teeth. Louis smiles up at him and inches closer, hungrily staring at the outline of Harry’s cock in his swim shorts. They’re still wet, clinging to Harry’s cock so he can see every ridge and vein that leaves Louis’ mouth drooling. He presses a faint kiss to the fat tip of his cock, moaning when he tastes his precome and dips down to suckle at it.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah,” Harry hisses, a hand running through Louis’ damp hair. “Been dying to get that pretty little mouth on me all day.”</p><p>Louis whines, arching his back and licking up the length of his cock. He nearly goes dizzy with finally feeling Harry in his mouth, feeling it pulse on his tongue as he sucks at the vein that runs up the underside. Harry jerks his hips and throws his head back, letting out an unabashed moan. Louis flushes, thinking about how he looks right now—on his hands and knees in between Harry’s thighs with his arse in the air while drooling over his clothed cock. He arches his back even more, feels the heat of the sun on his arse as his tongue messily digs into his slit and groans when he tastes more precome dribble out.</p><p>Harry gently pushes his head back, eliciting a whine from Louis as he tries to push against his hand, tongue hanging out his mouth as he chases Harry’s cock.</p><p>“Patience,” Harry says in a firm voice and Louis immediately relaxes, but his pout stays on his lips as he watches Harry dip his thumbs into the band of his swim shorts and tug them down his legs until he throws them to the growing pile of their clothes.</p><p>His cock slaps against his stomach, wet and flushed pink-red. He’s got precome dripping down the head, glistening under the sun and Louis instinctively leans down again, eager to get Harry into his mouth. He feels empty, wants to stuff his cock down his throat until he’s gagging and choking.</p><p>Harry grips the back of his hair gently with one hand and holds the base of his cock with the other. “Tongue out, princess,” he says and Louis immediately opens his mouth, his tongue hanging out. Harry slaps his hard cock on his tongue with a wet noise that has Louis whining in the back of his throat. He looks up at Harry with pleading eyes, but gets ignored as Harry rubs his cockhead over his tongue, smearing precome over it. He continues to rub his cockhead over Louis’ lips, getting them wet and glistening with his precome. Louis rubs his lips together, delighting in the way they rub together easily with the glide of his come and then runs his tongue over them to swallow it.</p><p>“You want this?” Harry muses, fisting his cock as he drags his hand lazily up his thick length. Louis eyes the motion and nods his head absentmindedly. “You want to show everyone at this beach how much of a slut you are for Daddy’s cock?”</p><p>“M‘your slut,” Louis immediately replies, inching closer, inching closer with his eyes glued on Harry’s glistening cock, precome shining under the sun as it dribbles out his slit.</p><p>Harry grins widely and stops the movement of his hand to grip himself at the base again, pushing Louis’ head down. “Show everyone how much of a slut you are.”</p><p>Now with full permission, Louis wraps his lips around his fat cockhead, groaning at the salty and musky taste. He salivates immediately at finally having his cock in his mouth, getting what he’s been desperate for all day. He lets the spit run down the corner of his lips, getting Harry wet with his drool and uses his hand to fist what he can’t fit.</p><p>Louis almost wishes he could stay there with Harry’s hard cock in his mouth as they lay on the beach and he saves that idea for another day. He starts to bob his head, tonguing into the slit messily and reveling in Harry’s moan every time.</p><p>“Mouth feels so good around me, baby,” Harry grunts, fisting his hair tightly that Louis whines around his cock. Harry brings his hand down to cup his jaw, his thumb sliding over the corner of his lips as he feels Louis work his mouth around him. Harry hisses and claws are his hair again, throwing his head back as his hips jump.</p><p>Louis nearly gags when his cockhead brushes the back of his throat and Harry pulls his head back by his hair. A string of spit connects Harry’s cock to Louis’ lips. “No, no,” Louis shakes his head and tries to get at his cock again, his mouth feeling empty. “Want your cock, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>Harry laughs, his stomach muscles tensing. “God, look at you,” Harry sighs, his thumb sliding over Louis’ swollen, wet lips. He dips his thumb inside and Louis immediately sucks on it. “Want Daddy to fuck your face?” Louis mewls and nods, already opening his mouth wide, but Harry just shakes his head at him. “You know better than that, baby. Use your words.”</p><p>“Please,” Louis immediately replies, his cheeks flushed with heat and desperation. He hitched forward and licks at the head of his cock, whimpering at the taste of his precome. “Want Daddy to fuck my face.”</p><p>Harry smiles in satisfaction, fisting the base of his cock. “Open wide, baby. Gonna let everyone know how much you love having a cock in you.”</p><p>Louis gets overcome with want, opening his mouth wider so Harry can feed him his cock. They both groan and Harry immediately drives his cock in, circling his hips a little with a hiss before sliding out. Louis stays there, relishing in the way Harry’s hips thrust frantically and focuses on keeping his lips tight around him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry moans with a gruff voice. Louis slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him through his eyelashes, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes and Harry groans loudly when he looks down at him. He pushes Louis’ head down further on his cock and Louis relaxes his throat to fit more of him. “Yeah, there you go. Taking Daddy’s cock so well. You just want everyone to see how filthy you are. Isn’t that right, baby?”</p><p>Louis moans around him, tonguing at the underside of his cock whenever Harry thrusts inside. He feels the spit running down his chin, getting him messy and Louis can’t wait to be messier. He wants to be wrecked on the open beach, have people gather around and watch as Harry fucks into him that he can’t think about anything besides Harry’s cock driving into him.</p><p>Harry slides out his mouth with his chest panting, glistening with sweat. He tightens his fist around the base of his cock and smiles sweetly down at Louis. He gives his hair a gentle tug and Louis clambers up until he’s laying against his chest. Harry hums in content, palming his arse as they grind their hard cocks together, breathing hotly into each other’s mouths as their wet lips glide over each other.</p><p>“Doing so well, baby,” Harry coos against his lips and Louis preens at the praise. “People are watching you, just like you wanted.”</p><p>Louis peeks around to see men staring at them, some even jerking off their hard cocks. His stomach does a loop and he grinds down, panting hotly against Harry’s shoulder. He flushes with heat at the thought of everyone seeing how well he took Harry’s cock, how good he made him feel, and ruts his hips against Harry’s. “Just wanna make Daddy feel good.”</p><p>Harry smiles against his hair. “You made me feel so good, kitten,” Harry nudges him with his nose to get him to look up at him. When he does, Harry presses their lips together quickly. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? To show off how much of a needy whore you are for my cock?”</p><p>Clutching his arms around Harry’s shoulder tighter, he moves his hips faster and rubs his cock over Harry’s and buries his face in the crook of his neck. “Want it so much.”</p><p>“What do you want now?” Harry stops his frantic hips from moving with a firm hand.</p><p>Louis bites his lip, finger tracing over Harry’s tattoo on his shoulder. “Don’t know,” he mumbles. “Want whatever Daddy wants.”</p><p>“You know what I want?” Louis looks up at him under his eyelashes and Harry kisses the tip of his nose. “I wanna eat you out. Get you wet and drippy from my tongue. I’ve been thinking about your sweet cunt all day, baby girl.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>—“ Louis chokes off a moan and circles his hips on Harry’s lap, his cock brushing against his stomach.</p><p>Harry pinches his thigh lightly, but it’s enough to ground him a little more. “Hands and knees, darling.”</p><p>If Louis could see himself, he’d laugh at seeing how he quickly scrambles off Harry’s lap and faces the ocean on his hands and knees. In this direction, he could see just how many people are watching intently. Some mouths are dropped open in wonderment, slowly stroking their cocks and Louis bites back a smile, knowing how good he’s being for Harry. He pushes his arse back to present himself to him, mewling softly when Harry grabs his cheeks in his hands and squeezes.</p><p>Harry’s thumbs dip into his bikini bottom, drawing circles into his damp skin. “Can I take these off? Wanna see you.”</p><p>Through the haze of his desperation and want, his stomach loops at being fully undressed in front of everyone, especially now that people are actively watching. It sends a thrill through him despite his nerves and Harry patiently wants for his answer.</p><p>“Take it off, Daddy,” Louis nods and smiles to himself when Harry kisses his arse cheek.</p><p>Slowly, Harry drags his bottom down past his plump bum and down his slender thighs until he slips it off entirely. The warm sun hits his bare body, kissing him in its warmth and Louis sighs in content. Harry makes an approving sound low in the back of his throat, his hands slowly gliding up his thighs until he reaches his arse and gives his arse a quick, stinging slap, jerking Louis in surprise with a gasp.</p><p>Harry’s wandering hands grip his arse, thumbs digging between his cheeks. There’s sand dusting his fingers, scraping Louis’ skin on the right side of painful as Harry massages his arse. He pulls his cheeks open, the cold breeze blowing over his hole stretched around the plug Grabbing the base of the plug, Harry slides it out with a squelching noise. He’s exposed now, loose hole bearing itself as Harry holds him open and Louis clenches down immediately, pulling a groan from Harry. </p><p>“God, this pussy,” Harry whispers, fingers ghosting over his sensitive rim. “So pretty under the sun. Can’t wait to taste the sea and sun on you while I eat you out, kitten.”</p><p>“Please,” Louis arches his back and whimpers when Harry tightens his hands on his arse.</p><p>Harry doesn’t make Louis wait long, his fingers pressing into his loose pink hole for a second before he feels his warm breath fanning over his hole. Louis clenches his fists on the towel with his eyes closed, gasping when he feels the first touch of Harry’s tongue kitten licking into his hole. Harry moans against him, hot and warm tongue licking fat stripes over his furled rim. All Louis can hear is the slick sound of Harry’s tongue licking into him, the squawk of seagulls flying over them, and the wave of the ocean. Louis could spend forever under the skin on his knees with Harry’s face between his legs, eating him out so enthusiastically.</p><p>Pointing his tongue, Harry dips into his tight hole. “Ah—<i>Daddy</i>!” Louis cries, his hips pushing back against his face. Harry’s morning stumble scratches his delicate skin but he delights in the burn, wanting to feel it all over. “More, more.”</p><p>Harry does the opposite and pulls his face away so he hovers over Louis’ arse, breathing hotly over him. Pulling one cheek open, his finger slides down his crack and dips into his wet hole, groaning when Louis immediately clenches down on him. The soft ocean wind makes the spit on Louis cold, running a shiver down his spine and he arches his back to get Harry’s warmth back.</p><p>“You like this?” Harry asks, his voice gruff and deep. “You like Daddy eating out your sweet cunt on the beach? You like when everyone sees how pretty you look?”</p><p>“Love it,” Louis pants, glancing up and seeing everyone watching from a distance. He’s glad they’re polite enough to not actually come closer, just watches from their towels laid out on the sand. “<i>Please</i>, Daddy.”</p><p>Harry lands a slap on his hole and buries his face between his cheeks again, eliciting a loud, high-pitched whine from Louis. His languid tongue licks into him messily, drool dripping over him until Louis can feel it running down his crack and down his balls. He’s so wet that Harry starts to make obscene slurping noises, lips smacking as his tongue laves over him with satisfied moans. The warm glide of his tongue over his wet rim has Louis shuddering, his cock leaking steadily under him and onto the towel. His hand flies back to fist Harry’s hair tightly, a choked cry escaping his lips when Harry fucks his tongue into his loose hole.</p><p>Giving him another full lick with the flat of his tongue, Harry suctions his lips over his hole and sucks with a filthy wet noise, his spit running all over Harry’s chin and Louis’ arse. He feels slick and wet, but somehow clean and fresh on the beach. His hand falls from Harry’s hair and trails up his sweaty stomach until he reaches his nipples, giving them a harsh pinch and clenching down around Harry’s tongue that he groans loudly against him.</p><p>“Taste so fucking good,” Harry mutters against his hole, diving in for another lick and Louis shivers.</p><p>“Please,” Louis whispers, but doesn’t know what he’s begging for.</p><p>Suddenly, Louis feels Harry’s weight on him as he blankets him, his nose buried in his neck as he peppers kisses and his toned arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ dainty waist.</p><p>“Need to fuck you,” Harry grunts roughly in his ear, his hips jerking forward and Louis lets out a soft cry. His length slides between his cheeks, kneading at the meat of his arse with one hand while the other holds him open. Three deft fingers drive into him, still loose from the plug that Louis takes them easily and Louis shudders with his whole body when Harry presses against his prostate.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>—please,” Louis breathes, shaking his head on the towel, sweat beading on his temples from being so overwhelmed.</p><p>Slipping his fingers out, Harry slaps his fat cockhead over Louis’ wet hole and traces circles around his hole until the tip catches on his rim. Louis clenches down around nothing, eager to be stuffed full. Pushing his hips forward, Harry dips his cockhead inside and grunts roughly before pulling out.</p><p>“Ah!” Louis nearly sobs. “Daddy—need it inside.”</p><p>“You always need to be filled,” Harry slaps his cockhead lazily against his hole again. “You hate being empty, isn’t that right baby? Need everyone to see how well you take Daddy’s cock, splitting you open like a good whore?”</p><p>“M’Daddy’s good whore,” Louis babbles, already feeling fucked out. </p><p>He faintly hears the snick of a lube bottle and the wet slide of Harry coating himself quickly, anticipating growing inside Louis of being filled soon. Long fingers pull his arse cheeks wide open and then he feels Harry’s hard cock at his entrance. Louis fists the towel so tightly his knuckles turn white as Harry slowly slides in, his rim stretching around the thick girth of his length. Harry hisses in pleasure when he tightens instinctively around him. He dicks in all the way in one final push, groaning when his hips rest against Louis’ plush arse. Desperate pleas fall from Louis’ lips, small grinds of his hips rutting back against Harry like he’s desperate to get more of Harry’s cock in him even though he’s stuffed to the brim.</p><p>Gripping Louis’ hips, Harry begins to thrust frantically, leaning forward to cover his back with his weight and bury his neck in the crook of Louis’ shoulder. It feels so good to have Harry’s cock filling him up and driving into him with rough thrusts, skin slapping against each other obscenely as the waves crash into each other. Louis couldn’t open his eyes if he wanted to, feeling too euphoric from Harry’s hips slamming into him to see the beach goers staring at them. The breeze whips over his damp skin while the warmth of the sun and Harry send Louis to fall in that headspace, letting out soft <i>uh uh uh</i> each time Harry fucks into him roughly. He hears the couple next to them letting out soft gasps and moans and it’s enough for Louis to arch his back, pressing his arse against Harry’s hips.</p><p>“Fuck, baby girl,” Harry grunts, working his hips in rabbity motions, fucking into him harshly that his arse jiggles with every thrust. “Your cunt feels so nice around me. Wet and tight, just how I like it.”</p><p>“<i>Hngh</i>,” Louis whines, high in his throat.</p><p>“Don’t hold back,” Harry pants. “Be loud for me. Let everyone know how good your Daddy fucks you.”</p><p>Louis cries, collapsing into his elbows and dig his face into the sandy beach towel. Harry takes the opportunity to lift his pelvis higher, one hand pressed into the small of his back. He hammers his hips into him and it’s overwhelmingly good that Louis feels his own cock blurting out precome, messily dripping onto the towel.</p><p>When his cock brushes his prostate, Louis jerks and moans loudly. “<i>Oh</i>! Oh, uh,” Louis whimpers when Harry fucks into that same spot, hitting his prostate again. “Uh, uh—right there, Daddy!”</p><p>Harry straightens up again, his warmth and weight gone and Louis pouts. Fingers tighten on his hips as Harry somehow speeds up his thrusts to an alarming pace, their skin slapping with a squelching noise from all the spit and lube around Louis’ sloppy hole.</p><p>“Christ, look at you take it,” Harry mutters, slowing down his thrusts. The change in pace is so sudden that it takes a second for Louis to catch up, take in the glide of Harry’s hard prick working into him instead of the brutal and delicious fast pace from before. Harry’s thumb circles around where Louis’ stretched around his thick length, humming in satisfaction. “Love fucking you so much. I love it even more when people are watching you drool like a cockslut when you’ve got Daddy inside you.”</p><p>Louis peers over his shoulder and meets Harry’s intense, hungry gaze. He smirks at him and puckers his lips, letting a string of spit fall out his mouth and over where they’re connected. It feels so good and dirty that Louis lets out a choked whimper. A hand trails over his chest and pushes him up, his back against Harry’s chest. Harry slides one hand to hold Louis’ face while the other snakes around his waist. Louis gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, turning his face to hide in Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“Daddy,” Louis whispers, gripping his forearm and wiggling back against Harry’s slow hips grinding into him. “More—need more.”</p><p>“More?” Harry asks. “You want more cock? You want me to ask those men over there to come all over you? Get you fucking filthy and dripping with come?”</p><p>The thought of it has Louis letting out a choked moan, fingernails digging into his skin as he nods his head frantically. “Want it—<i>ah</i>,” Louis mutters when Harry bucks his hips. “Please, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t see what Harry does behind him, but when he opens his eyes, there are six men circling them. Tanned and muscled, their hands quickly strip their large and hard cocks, looking down at him hungrily. The man he bumped into earlier stands directly in front of him with glossy eyes, lips bitten between his lips as he fists his cock, swirling his thumb over his leaking cockhead. It has Louis’ head swimming from lust and want, his eyes flicking to each cock and clenching down on Harry’s cock still pulsing hotly inside him. The look on Harry's face must read something possessive as they all stay quiet aside from low groans as they jerk off in front of him.</p><p>“My baby girl wants you to come all over her,” Harry grins against his hair, hand trailing down to squeeze his nipples until they pebble. Louis gasps in surprise, too overwhelmed and sensitive to anything. The sun beating down on them has his hair matted to his forehead with sweat and he squints his eyes when he looks up at each men, tanned and glistening with sweat. The men groan in unison, some nodding eagerly and shuffling a little closer. “Right, princess?”</p><p>Harry squeezes his hip and Louis jolts with focus, nodding his head as he eyes the men’s pricks. “Please, want it,” Louis whimpers, tipping his head back on Harry’s shoulder and opening his mouth wide.</p><p>It’s like a domino effect; when the first one comes, the others follow quickly after. Louis closes his eyes and feels them shoot over him in long and hot spurts on his face, his chest, his hair, his mouth. There's so much of it, slowly dripping down his skin and Louis peers down at himself, whines at being being so messy for everyone to see. A chorus of moans fill his ears, the wet slapping of the men’s hands slowing down. There’s a dollop of come on his eyes and he wipes it off and licks it off, whining at the taste. The man he bumped into earlier steps closer until the tip of his cock touches Louis’ open mouth, squeezing his cockhead to milk out all his come onto his tongue. He takes it eagerly, curling his tongue so nothing falls out. Louis feels dazed--covered in come with Harry softly grinding his hips with his cock behind him while everyone stares at him.</p><p>Louis lets himself enjoy the salty taste of it on his tongue before he swallows, relaxing back into Harry. Harry slides his hand through the mess on his chest and stomach, covering it with come before raising his hand to Louis’ mouth. He opens immediately, licking it clean and whimpering when he’s done, silently asking for more. The men seem reluctant to leave, some of them still stroking their pricks as they watch but Harry nods his head away, motioning them to leave and they all mutter out their thanks as they walk off.</p><p>Harry chuckles, kissing his cheek. “God, you’re so good for me. Take everything so well, don’t you?”</p><p>Louis nods against his shoulder, a dazed smile playing on his lips. He feels so good, so messy that he almost forgets he and Harry haven’t come yet. He pushes his hips back and brings his hand back to card through Harry’s hair.</p><p>“Daddy…” Louis sighs. “Want your come, too. Fill me up.”</p><p>Harry grunts, hands flying to his waist and tightening so hard it’ll leave a bruise. He slips out of Louis and gently lays him on his back, sliding back into him seamlessly that Louis just moans from being impaled back on Harry’s cock. He bows his back as Harry fucks into him harder than before, hard enough to bruise and Louis preens in how rough he’s being, determined to chase after their releases. Louis lays there limp and in a daze, practically useless when he’s got Harry’s dick in him.</p><p>His breath hitches in his throat when Harry spreads his legs wide open, pushing them back against his chest so he’s folded in half. They have sand sticking to their sweaty skin and even dusting in their hair, but Louis can only focus on Harry’s cock bucking into him as Harry looks down at him. His brown curls fall over his face, red lips bitten between his teeth with a crease between his eyebrows. </p><p>Harry’s hips stutter, close to release. “Your <i>cunt</i>,” he grunts, pitching forward and jostling Louis higher on the towel. “Fucking made to take this cock.”</p><p>“<i>Uh—uh</i>,” Louis nods, spreading his legs impossibly wider and bouncing with every thrust. He throws his head back in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut. “<i>Yes</i>—give it to me, Daddy.”</p><p>A hand engulfs his small red cock aching to come and Louis cries at the touch after being neglected for so long. Harry works his hips in time with his strokes, roughly panting into the side of Louis’ neck. As tired and limp as Louis feels, he brings his arms to wrap around Harry’s shoulders.</p><p>“C’mon, baby,” Harry pants, pumping his hips faster. “Come for me, make your tummy even messier.”</p><p>Tightening his fist, Harry gives him another stroke and Louis’ whines get caught in his throat as he arches his back and spurts all over his stomach and chest. His toes curl as he comes hard, mind blanking out and eyes rolling backwards. Harry moans when Louis tightens around him like a vice, knocking his hips furiously against his arse. His hips stutter as he comes, letting out an unashamed and loud groan as he fills Louis deeply. Smiling contently, Louis strokes his hands up and down Harry’s damp back, kissing his cheek as he comes down from his high.</p><p>Pressing a hand flat on the towel next to Louis’ head, Harry slowly pulls back his hips and draws his softening cock out with an obscene suctioning sound from how wet and loose Louis is. Come starts to dribble out of his hole and Louis whines, reaching down to spread his fingers around his hole and feel how messy he is there, how Harry marked him on the beach in front of everyone. Harry holds his legs spread open as he hungrily watches Louis touch himself, delicate fingers sliding through the come and lube. Louis peers up at him innocently, eyes wide under his eyelashes and sucks his fingers into his mouth, whimpering around his come-covered fingers.</p><p>Yanking his hand out his mouth, Harry surges down and presses their lips together in a frantic kiss, tongues gliding over each other as they pass Harry’s hot come into each other’s mouths. Harry pulls away, forehead resting against his with blown out eyes and he flicks his gaze down to his lips and watches Louis swallow his come. Harry lets out an animalistic noise and kisses him deeply again. Louis mewls as their wet lips move only to gasp sharply against Harry’s swollen lips when he presses the plug back into him.</p><p>“Love you so much,” Harry mumbles against his lips and kisses him again with a wet smack.</p><p>“Love you too,” Louis sighs happily, raking his fingers through Harry’s hair.</p><p>They rearrange themselves so he’s curled up in Harry’s lap, his back against his warm chest with Harry’s arms circling him. His chin rests on top of Louis’ hair as the sun starts to set, painting the sky a mix of deep orange and blue as they look out on the waves crashing into each other.</p><p>Harry nuzzles into his hair and kisses him. “Think you want to come back here again?”</p><p>When Louis moves in his lap, he feels the plug shifts inside him, keeping him stuffed and full of Harry’s warm come. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself, intertwining their hands. “Yeah, wanna come back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is raspberryoatss.tumblr.com! please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! thanks for reading :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>